


Kintsukuroi

by swampy (HeadedMints)



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, but only bc i haven't gotten that far, erik arc spoilers as well, i just think they're sweet, just pretend they get as sidetracked in canon as i do when i play, serena and veronica aren't here yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadedMints/pseuds/swampy
Summary: Though Gyldygga is gone and Mia is safe, remnants of her existence and their struggle still remain. They stain Erik, both in mind and in body, and as far as he's concerned, they always will. He'll just have to keep them to himself.Fortunately for Eleven, Erik's not that good at hiding it.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Hero | Luminary & Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Kintsukuroi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All_Star_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Star_Angel/gifts).



> my friend gave me this idea and i just couldn't pass it up! she's an incredible writer, and i think we always do a lot to inspire each other. so yeah, this one's for you! sorry for the cliche title >"<  
> i hope you enjoy!

Erik might act like everything's fine, but Eleven notices that he's started lacing his tunic closed. 

He pulls away from their usual touch, hides his hands in any way he can; he never looks at Eleven when he's looking back, and keeps his face towards the ground or pulls his hood over head. Suddenly their time is filled with not - so - subtle avoidance, even when it's just the two of them together. As they slowly comb Erdrea in an attempt to get stronger, strong enough to make their way to Arboria, the bond between him and Erik only seems to grow weaker. 

When they set up camp that night, somewhere near Gondolia, Erik sits just beyond the edge of the fire's light, arms folded across his chest and resting on his knees. Nobody tries to call him closer - every time they have, he's come up with some excuse to stay away. So they let him. No matter how much Eleven wants to, he lets him. 

It slowly gets dark and Rab heads off to the tent first, holding his back and muttering something about old age and bad bones. Sylvando drags Hendrik along with him not long after, and Eleven turns to see Jade still watching over the two of them. She gives him a look, one that says everything she could ever say with words; Eleven gives her a similar glance back. After another short moment of silent communication, Jade nods and retires to the tent herself. 

Eleven plants his hands on his thighs with a grunt and stands. Erik keeps his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him, chin ducked against his forearms, hood over his head. He doesn't look up when Eleven approaches. 

Eleven finally breaks the silence with a quiet, "Are you alright?" 

"I..." Erik pauses. He sinks a little further into himself, bringing his knees a little closer to his chest. It's as if all his confidence has dissolved, as if he's turned back time and lost his memories again. He clears his throat and continues to stare at the dirt. "I'm fine. 

"Then why are you away from the fire? Why won't you hold my hand anymore?" Erik seems to almost wince with every question Eleven asks, like the words physically pain him. Eleven kneels down in front of him, resting his knuckles on the ground, and Erik turns away and hides his face. "Did something happen?" 

Erik's breath catches in his throat, like he's about to say something, but he doesn't. His shoulders rise and fall with a shaky breath. Eleven waits there in front of him until his shoulders firm up and his breathing steadies a little. He swallows. 

"I want to help," He says, softly, just above a whisper, "But I can't if you don't tell me what's happened." 

"It - you," Erik pauses again. His voice is shaking as much as he is. Eleven's body cuts a shadow into the dim glow of the fire, eclipsing the boy sitting in front of him. He can feel its warmth still licking at his back. Erik takes a deep breath and finally manages, "Swear you won't freak out. Swear you won't, won't think I'm some freak, or -" 

"Erik." One word is enough to stop him in his tracks. He starts to look up to Eleven but turns away again, as if he's fighting himself. Eleven reaches out and puts a hand on his knee. Despite his intentions Erik recoils. "...Promise. I'd never do something like that." 

"Okay. Okay," Erik takes another deep breath and slowly raises his hands - something glints on his thumb in the fire's weak light as he pulls his hood from his head and finally meets Eleven's gaze. 

Scattered in blue irises are flecks of gold of varying size, sharp, erratic shapes shining in his eyes. Eleven slowly brings a hand to the side of Erik's face, running a finger over golden freckles and feeling spots of cool metal beneath the pad of his thumb. Eleven leans his head. The gold catches the glow of the fire, little as it is, and his eyes and cheeks sparkle. 

"These are from M... Gyldygga -?" Erik nods. His hands move to the laces of his tunic and slowly loosen them, the neck of the fabric deepening. Eleven's eyes catch on a flash of metal on his fingers and wander, only to stop on his exposed chest. 

Parts of his skin are still metallic, patches of gold running along his chest and up his neck; the right side of his chest is completely golden, and from what Eleven can see it runs all the way up his arm and to his fingertips. He has no idea how he's managed to hide something so blatant for this long. 

"Everyone... everyone else was healed, but, I'm still..." Erik mumbles, opening and closing his golden fist, looking down at it with a scowl. He throws his hand down and anxiously runs one of flesh and bone through his hair, shaking his head. "I must be cursed. That stupid damn necklace, it - it must've done something." 

"But you're alright now, right?" Eleven asks. Erik looks unsure of himself, his lips thinning, his brow furrowing. 

"For now. But -" He looks down at his hand once more and scowls again, curling it into a fist, metal softly clinking against metal. His face turns from digusting to forlorn but stays undeniably bitter. The words come out of his mouth slowly, shakily, "But what if it spreads? What if one day, I touch something, and..." 

He trails off. Eleven knows him well enough to know exactly what he isn't saying. 

"...I don't want to lose anyone." He whispers, folding his arms and looking away again. Eleven watches him recede into himself again, clutching himself so tightly, like he can crush himself down and will himself smaller. His voice comes out as small as he's trying to become, "I don't wanna lose you guys. I don't wanna lose anyone and - and have it be my fault again." 

Silence falls between them, ripe with fear and anxiety. Both of them are still for minutes that feel like hours, as if two statues among the ruins, as if time is frozen. Yet the moment Erik moves even the slightest Eleven reaches out and rests his hand on his arm, inching a little closer. 

"I can't promise any of that won't happen, but... no matter what does happen, we'll be here for you." Erik slowly lifts his head; his eyes are red and swollen, his mouth downturned in a quivering frown. Eleven is reminded of the boy who lost his sister five years ago, and the one who lost his memory only a few months back. "You won't lose us. You won't lose me." 

"El..." 

Erik is shaking as he unravels and reaches out for him. Eleven drops down to both knees and takes him in his arms, leaning over to let him rest his chin on his shoulder. He holds Eleven so, so tight, like he'll disappear if he lets go - and Eleven can do nothing but hold Erik in return, huddled there on the ground just beyond the light of the fire. 

Eleven doesn't care how long it takes for Erik to finally peel himself off of him, wiping his eye with the back of his hand. His golden fingers stay curled gently around Eleven's arm. Nothing happens. It doesn't spread, not across Erik, not onto Eleven. They stay there for another long moment as Erik steadies his breathing, regaining his composure. 

"Guess I'll always be a burden, huh?" He chuckles dryly. He moves his hand and idly twirls the lace of his tunic around his finger, busying himself with nothing else to do. 

"You're not. And even if you were," Eleven says. He manages a smile and rests a hand on his shoulder, softening. "I don't mind putting in the work. Not for you." 

"You're such a sap," Erik laughs. 

"You mean you aren't?" 

"Alright, you got me." He shakes his head. Flecks of gold shine across his cheeks and in his eyes. His hand is firm against Eleven but gentle, strong but tender. Erik casts his eyes down to the ground again. "...Thanks, El. For everything." 

Eleven pulls him against his chest again and murmurs, softly, "Anything for you." 

Someday in the future Erik will put his bare, metallic hand in Eleven's own, scarred palm, and he won't be afraid; and someday in the future Eleven will press a kiss into the back of a golden hand and Erik will laugh and call him old fashioned, but he won't pull away. Someday they will hold each other and the thought of pain and loss won't even cross Erik's mind. Someday in the future, anything and everything could happen, good or bad or in between. 

Neither of them know any of that now. Now, Eleven will clutch Erik to his chest in the dark of night just beyond the fire's edge - and now, that will be more than enough.


End file.
